Legends are born
by Kyurem4life
Summary: This is a story when arceus chose 2 siblings to save the other legendaries that team rocket captured using there adaptoids (adapting robots) . warning to young readers this may contain some lemons or pokephilia on my future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Note:welcome readers this is my first story and i do not own pokemon and any of the characters and remember this just a fanfiction**

Chapter 1:introduction

One normal day brian wakes up to his alarm clock and went to the kitchen.

(description about brian's appearance: his age is 19 almost 20 years old

has black hair and brown eyes and a normal slim body)

he walks to the kitchen hich his sister anna was already cooking breakfast

"_so whats for breakfast?" Brian said_

"_some waffles" his sister said_

_brian then went to the counter and made a cup of coffee _

_(discription about anna's appearance:she is 18 years old with long red hair and her _

_beautiful red eyes and a slim body)_

_while they were eating they discuss about their childhood where they had lots of_

_fun playing. didnt remember much their past or their parents they_

_were orhans at that time and were adopted by two couples and grew up together _

_with they reached 16 years old the decided to move out and made a _

_house near unova and lived also managed to open a pokemon daycare _

_center which attracted many trainers and kids to come and care for the pokemon._

_Once they have finished eating they both cleaned up the kitchen then the house._

_Brian went to his room and took a shower got dressed and releasing crystal his'_

_froslass from her pokeball._

_Anna did desame and took blits her infernape's pokeball and put it on her bag._

_They then both headed to the daycare and prepared themselves for another day _

_of work._

**End note: I will only make short chapters like this one because I keep losing **

**my inspiration so thank you and I will also include lemons if you want me too**

**just say it on the reveiws or just PM me. Have a good day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:the daycare center**

It was a normal day at the daycare when brian told anna that he will be going to

the forest with crystal to help any pokemon in need.

"well ok just be careful" his sister said

"ok little sis" brian replied with a grin on his face

"go now pls"his sister said with an annoyed face

"hehehe ok just let me pack up some supplies

and we are off" brian said taking some supplies

"hey save some for the rest of the pokemon here" anna said

"ok ok ill just take 3 max potions 2 bandages and a piece of cloth and

some oran berreis too" Brian sid taking them out

"ok lets go crystal" brian said to his froslass

"fros" she said in excitement

they went of into the forest seeing different kinds of pokemon

doing their normal things.

They then camp out in between two large trees and a lake nearby

brian sighed as crystal looked at him

"i still remember the day when me and my sister met you crystal" brian said

**flashback**

**on a snowy mountain near unova blizzard's blowing heavy snow**

"**c-come on sis we need to find shelter soon" ****brian said with an almost**

**fatigue voice **

"**ok wait for me brian"anna said struggling through the blizzard **

**then brian heared a rumbling nois that was coming towards them and**

**quickly he knew what it was.**

"**AVALANCHE!" brian yellled**

**brian then jumped towards anna knocking her over the side as the avalanche **

**passed them.**

**Anna woke up to find his brother lying on the ground almost lifeless**

"**BRIAN!" she said ruching to him**

"**oh my arceus your so cold"anna said crying**

"**a-anna dont c-cry im still alive" he said with a weak voice**

"**BRIAN! Your alive" she said hugging him tightly**

"**ouch anna that hurts" brian said**

"**oh sorry" anna said **

**a shadow then went around them and revealed itself**

"**a froslass" anna said while she stare at the pokemon**

"**anna help me up I think I sprained my leg" brian said**

**then the froslass notice his sprained leg**

**the froslass then motioned them to follow**

"**anna I think we should follow her" brian said **

**anna nodded and they both followed the froslass**

**froslass then led them to a small cave that they could rest in.**

**anna then put out a bandage from her bag and rapped brians **

**sprained leg with it.**

**The froslass came back with some berries and gave it to them**

"**wow these berries taste's so sweet" brian said**

**brian then notice a large cut on her right hand**

"**hmm froslass let me take a look at you right hand" brian said**

**the froslass was startled but soon calmed down after looking at bryans eyes**

"**wow that a very big cut you have there hmm lets see if I still have a potion"**

**brian said searching in his bg**

"**ah here we go now let me take your hand and spray that wound" ****brian said**

**the froslass blushed as brian grab her hand and sprayed the potion on the wound then rapped her hand with a bandage.**

"**brian come here for a sec" his sister called him**

"**yes?" brian ask**

"**i think that froslass is alone in this cave can you ask her to come with us?" anna said**

"**hmm I think ill go ask her" ****brian**** said to her sister **

**brian**** then walked to froslass **

"**froslass me and my sister would like to offer you to join our journey**

**to unova if that is ok to you?" ****brian**** asked**

**froslass then jumped into the air of happyness**

"**ill have to give you a name first hmm" brian thinks for a min.**

"**how about crystal it suits her" said anna**

"**thats a great name" said brian**

"**so froslass will you accept it?" said brian**

**froslass was so happy she group hugged brian and anna**

"**alright crystal ill capture you now" brian said holding a pokeball**

**crystal nodded and brian gently threw the ball hitting her head and she turned to a large red light and was absorbed by the pokeball then stop rolling signifying a catch. He then released crystal then the three of them walk to the city.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"hehehe good times" said brian

crystal then smiled and took a nap

**End note:so yeah this is a long one because I am in a good mood today so thank you for reading **

**and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- team rocket encounter**

note:I will inlude some lemons on chapter 5 so stay tuned

Brian and crystal woke up from the sudden explosion near them

they soon rushed to the sound to only find 2 members of the swords of

justice Keldeo and virizion being attacked by a large robot with a letter R

on the chest and what appears to be holding a sword made out of energy

similar to the swords of appears to be protecting keldeo

after he fainted from his injuries . virizion keeps parrying the attacks until

the robot grab her sword and punched her sending her flying towards a tree.

"thats enough Crystal use ice beam" brian said

crystal shoots a beam of ice towards the robot leaving its side frozen solid

but the robot broke free and scanned the area and saw brian and his froslass

"BOOM!" an explosion hits the robots head

brian then looked up to se blits her sister's infernape

"need some help big bro?" Anna said

virzion then saw a chance to attack one last time and stabbed the robots back with

her secret sword leaving the robot to its knees as virizion fainted robot then

turned to virizion and ready to hit her with its sword

"STOP" brian reach out his hand and suddently a shadow ball came out from

his hand and shot it on the robots wound area making it explode into peaces

"what the hell did I just do?" brian said with a confused look

her sister stared at him in shocked of what just happened

"we will talk about that later. First we need to help these 2

legendaries" anna said

brian nodded and walk over to the robot remaing peaces

"hmm I know this symbol it's from team rocket" brian said

meanwhile at Team Rockets HQ

"hmm how interesting I guess those those adapting robots came in handy after all now

that Ive got you now cabolion and terrakion" said a mysterious man looking on a screen

that was spying at brian

a grunt then came in

"sir giovanni we have captured the two swords of justice shall we activate

the experiment now" said the grunt

"sure why not mwahahahahaha" giovanni said and put on an evil laugh.

**What did giovanni planned to do stay tuned for my future chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:dear readers thanks for the views to this story and I will be making**

**more and next chapter will have a lemon so warning to those young readers**

**thank you and have fun reading.**

**Chapter 4-the Ambush**

At the pokemon center

"Nurse Joy we need your help " Brian said rushing in with blits

holding virizion soon his sister followed holding keldeo

"oh my is that virizion and keldeo?" Nurse Joy said

"yes and they need help" Brian said

After that the two of them waited outside the room until

Nurse joy came out

"so how are they doing? " Brian asked

"keldeo is fine but Virizions leg is broken and it will take

a week to recover" said Nurse Joy

"can we at least go in to see them?" brian asked

"sure go ahead" Nurse Joy replied

Brian came in with her sister Anna to see

Virizion and keldeo sleeping on seperate beds

"wow they took a massive beating from team rocket" Anna said

"Hmmm where do you think the other members are?" brian said

"th-they were captured by th-those machines" keldeo said waking up

still injured

"wait you can talk?" anna said

"o-of course all pokemon can talk but only mentaly" keldeo explained

"can we ask to what happen to the rest?" brian asked

"well it was a normal day as we trained as always until five of those

machines ambushed us taking down cabolion and terrakion by surprise

Cabolion then said to virizion to take me with her and run into the forest

we hid in a bush as I watched cobolion and terrakion get electrified

and put into a cage and flew off but one stayed and was hunting me and her

then spotted us and then chased us. I then turned into my **resolute form**

and draw out my sword but that machine mimic my sword and it was too quick and hit

me towards a tree and then I blacked out then I woke up to the sounds of your voices"

keldeo explained

"Well keldeo you better get some rest its getting dark is it ok if you stay here with virizion but

dont worry we will be back here to check on you two tomorrow" said Brian

Keldeo nodded and Brian and Anna exited the pokemon center and went to the daycare

to close down for the night.

**End note:again thank you and I am now taking request for a one chapter story with a **

**lemon so yeah PM me if you want to make suggestions and have a good day thank you. :)**


End file.
